


Figuring Things Out

by Sumi



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Richard being ridiculous as usual, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “Now I understand I am the One True King but what exactly is a one true king supposed to do? According to lore they often travel around on their steed, performing good deeds. I don't think Tad Cooper is up for quite a task. He's still a growing dragon.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ahavah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/gifts).



“Now I understand I am the One True King but what exactly is a one true king supposed to do? According to lore they often travel around on their steed, performing good deeds. I don't think Tad Cooper is up for quite a task. He's still a growing dragon.”

“Yeah… dragon,” Gareth muttered. “Richard I'm not the one to ask about performing bloody good deeds. My favorite past time is kicking someone's arse.”

“Good point, Gareth. So Gal, my other bff, have any ideas?” Richard was confident Gal would know.

Who else but a seasoned hero would know what the one true king was supposed to do?

“Theoretically it's the same idea. Both work towards making the world better but The One True King does so on a greater scale.”

Richard continued to intently. “And?”

“And I got nothing, Richard.”

In an instant Richard's world crashed around him. Of course, he tried to act as if it didn't bother him. “Oh well that's all fine and dandy. I'm sure Tad Cooper and I can think of something if we put our minds together.”

Gareth looked over at Galavant. “He's goin’ to cry.”

“I am not going to cry! Don't be preposterous, Gareth!”

Crying nearly seconds after those words came out didn't help Richard's case but he couldn't help it. He was frustrated!

Isabella had been inside, watching the commotion unfold. She came outside, hands on her hips. “Why is Richard crying? Gal what did you do?”

“Why do you automatically think I did something?” Galavant asked, clearly offended.

She rolled her eyes. “Because he's pointing to you and mouthing ‘he did it’.”

“Well thank you for that, Richard.”

He felt guilty immediately. Before Galavant had a chance to say or do anything he pulled him into a hug. “I'm sorry old buddy, old pal of mine.”

“Richard,” Galavant coughed out “I can't breathe. Loosen the hug a bit, buddy?”

He relaxed his grip before glancing at Gareth. “Do you want in on this hug, Gareth?”

“I don't do hugs, Richard.” To further emphasize his point, Gareth started inching away.

“But Gareth how else can we consummate our bromance?”

He took an even bigger step back. “Consummate it with pretty boy there. Ours will just be in spirit.”

“As lovely as this is, it still doesn't solve your problem,” Isabella interrupted, trying to inject some sanity back into the conversation.

Richard sighed, reluctantly breaking the hug he forced Galavant into. “Consummating a bromance doesn't count?”

“Richard stop using the word consummate. It does not mean what you think it means.”

He thought Galavant was being silly but nothing wrong with humoring his bff. “Perhaps it's best I wait until Tad Cooper had grown some more. He'll be able to take care of himself once he's fully grown.”

“Richard he's a bloody--” Gareth started to say, only to be cut off by Galavant.

“--beautiful dragon. Very impressive.”

Richard gushed at the praise. “He is, isn't he?”

And one day soon, Tad Cooper would be fearsome.

~*~

It took roughly about a year but in that time, Tad Cooper grew to be humongous. He had retired his kingly duties, moving into a house in the country with Roberta.

It gave Tad Cooper a very big backyard to play in. This proved to be necessary given how big he was now.

Sadly, The One True King duties took a back seat. Partly because he waited for Tad Cooper to grow and marriage being the other.

With Roberta’s recent blessing, now seemed as good a time as ever to figure out the duties of a one true king. To help Richard enlisted the help of his one old bff, one new bff, and a surprising bff status Richard found in Isabella. Of course, the three thought it was nothing but a simple dinner but Richard had to lure them there somehow.

Roberta would have helped but she was in town for the moment.

He met the three outside, Tad Cooper having just flown in. All of them froze at the sight of him.

“Dear god, it really is a dragon,” Galavant stuttered out while Isabella seemed to be in a state of shock.

Gareth’s reaction was more subdued. “Guess I was wrong. Apologies, Richard.” He grunted out the last part of his sentence but in Gareth speak that meant he was genuine.

“Oh no hard feelings, Gareth. Tad Cooper was quite small so I see how one might doubt his dragon status,” Richard cooed, scratching Tad Cooper behind his neck. It was one of his favorite places to be scratched.

“Could I?” Isabella asked, looking to Richard for permission to pet his dragon.

“Isabella…”

“Oh hush, Gal. He's just like a dog.”

Galavant huffed. “Yes if the dog were gigantic and breathed fire.”

Tad Cooper nuzzled Isabella’s hand. It drew a laugh out of Gareth and disbelief out of Gal.

“Gal, Tad Cooper is harmless! He's only set me accidentally on fire twice since he grew into a full grown dragon,” Richard informed him.

“Richard that isn't the least bit comforting.”

Richard dismissed Galavant’s worries, wanting to get to the task at hand but, of course, Gareth beat him to it.

“Enough shittin’ around, Richard. Why did you invite us all here?”

He shot Gareth an offended look. “It's just dinner, Gareth! I can't believe you suspect me of ulterior motives.”

“Your invitations did have dinner in quotation marks,” Isabella pointed out.

Galavant nodded. “Not to mention you ended it with ‘haha'.”

He had to admit defeat. The only thing to do would be explain the purpose of this visit. “All right, all right. I asked you to come here so I could attempt to figure out what The One True King does now that Tad Cooper is grown. Dinner would be nice to have first though…”

“... I'll cook somethin’,” Gareth said gruffly, the reluctance clear in his tone.

Richard gasped. “Gareth you cook? How did I not know this about you?”

“One more word about it and no one is getting bloody dinner.”

Everyone made sure to not say another word because dinner was that important. 

Besides, the one true king business could be figured out later; eventually or perhaps. One could never tell these days.


End file.
